Por fin septiembre
by mutemuia
Summary: Por fin llega septiembre… [LINE Webtoon] [Webcomic] [La imagen no me pertenece].


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** La maravillosa _Miss Abbott and the Doctor_ , publicada en LINE Webtoon, pertenece a la más maravillosa Maripaz Villar. Yo solo escribo este fic por amor a su historia y sus personajes.

 _ **NOTA:**_ _En cuanto me habiliten la categoría, este fandom tendrá su espacio propio en FF, ¡yujúúú! Pero de momento, tendrá que ser publicado en Misc. [En Ao3 existe un crossover con Ladybug]._

 _Rating T por seguridad…_

* * *

 **POR FIN SEPTIEMBRE**

Cati ahoga un bostezo cuando entra la cocina. La luz se cuela por la ventana y ella entrecierra los ojos, aún media dormida. El sol ya no tiene esa vivacidad del verano pero se resiste a someterse al otoño y afuera las hojas cambian de color y empiezan a caer.

Cati abre la alacena para prepararse su acostumbrado sándwich de atún y cuando está a punto de darle el primer mordisco a su desayuno, su mirada vaga al almanaque clavado en la pared. En la hoja del mes destaca una gruesa equis roja, de trazos toscos, enfatizados y muuuy reiterados.

Cuando ya iba por el tercer mordisco, a Cati se le abren los ojos de par en par y el sándwich cae al suelo.

—¡Hoy me caso! —exclama, llevándose las manos a las mejillas—. ¡Me caso! —repite. Y luego alza el brazo derecho mientras la otra mano va a la cadera, sus pies descalzos bien plantados—. ¡Andreas, espera por mí!

* * *

El resto del día transcurre veloz como un borrón…

Cati peleando con su pelo, y cuando está considerando la posibilidad de cortárselo con las tijeras de podar, la salvación llega en forma de ciclón femenino con Rebeca, Kira, Reanne, Miss Gabriel… Y ella tan solo se dejó hacer… Lo soportó todo (casi) sin quejarse: las cremas para la piel, los tirones en el pelo (porque solo a ella se le ocurre aventurarse entre los espinos el día antes de su boda…), que apenas pudiera respirar cuando le amarraron el corsé, que le hicieran las uñas y las cejas… Todo eso lo aguantó, y el más leve de los rubores teñía sus mejillas. Excepto cuando se puso los zapatos, ah, eso no…, ¿qué demonio habrá inventado los tacones?

—¿No puedo ponerme las botas? —preguntó—. No se van a ver, en cualquier caso…

—¡NO! —Fue la respuesta unánime.

Cati haciendo el camino hasta la casa grande, con su ramo de novia en las manos, quedándose con la boca abierta cuando vio el montón de sillas que habían desplegado en el jardín de atrás.

Cati recorriendo el pasillo hacia Andreas, que la esperaba junto con el sacerdote, bajo un arco de cintas y flores.

Cati admirando a Andreas, más guapo que nunca, de hecho, insoportablemente elegante en su chaqué gris oscuro, el epítome de un verdadero caballero victoriano.

Cati, con su vestido blanco (aunque en amarillo hubiera sido mucho más bonito), una corona de flores diminutas, y Andreas con su pelo perfecto y esas cejas que tanto la distraían…

Andreas, con esa sonrisa en la cara solo para ella, una sonrisa de idiota, que seguro que era igualita a la suya.

—Sí, quiero.

Su anillo en su mano.

Cati abriendo el baile con Andreas, sintiéndose en una nube, hasta que esa criatura del infierno, la cabra enana, aparece de quién sabe dónde, arrastrando el mantel de la mesa del señor alcalde, con Keira y el pequeño Don persiguiéndola. Y tras ellos, una loca, del brazo del maestro, enarbolando un bastón y profiriendo a voz en grito odio eterno a quien se atreviera a ofender a su querida Rosaura.

¿Quién era Rosaura?

Bueno, al menos hubo _algo parecido_ a un combate nupcial a muerte…

* * *

La música de la fiesta se desvanece, cada vez más lejana, mientras los recién casados huyen al amparo de la oscuridad. Ríen y caminan deprisa, casi corriendo y sin soltarse de las manos, hacia la casita de invitados donde ha vivido Cati desde que llegó al pueblo. El hotel está descartado, por supuesto, con toda la familia de Andreas por allí, la clínica está llena de médicos sustitutos o en prácticas y en la mansión vive cada vez más gente… A ellos no les importa dónde sea, con tal de estar a solas… Se besan en el umbral, bajo la luz de la luna. Y Andreas, por seguir la costumbre, alza a Cati en brazos.

—No es que me oponga —dice ella, rodeándolo con sus brazos, y quedando muy cerca de su boca—, pero sé caminar solita.

—Lo sé… —responde él, y la comisura de su boca se alza en una sonrisa suave—. Es una tradición de recién casados que viene desde los romanos —le explica él.

—¿Los romanos? —pregunta ella, y ladea la cabeza un poquito, curiosa. Como pupila de una prestigiosa antropóloga y habiendo sido criada lejos de la llamada 'civilización', a Cati le interesan estas cosas.

—Cati querida, en otro momento te lo contaría con gusto, pero hoy —Y la miró con esos ojos tan llenos de pestañas—, hoy no.

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted, doctor Marino —concordó ella, antes de besarlo una vez más.

* * *

En la chimenea del dormitorio crepita el fuego vivo, la brisa de septiembre trae consigo notas perdidas desde la fiesta en la casa grande, las hojas de los árboles se mecen como si también bailaran y las sombras crean figuras caprichosas en la habitación.

Cati se mira en el espejo y acaricia con ternura — y algo de añoranza anticipada— ese vestido que solo lucirá una vez, porque _sabe_ que solo se casará una vez. No habrá nadie más como Andreas, que la comprenda y la acepte con todas sus virtudes y defectos, y que la ame como él la ama… Y su corazón, bueno, su corazón le pertenece a él desde hace eternidades…

—Señora Abbot —susurra él a su espalda. Ella alza la vista, y sus ojos se encuentran en el reflejo del cristal. Cati se estremece y cierra los ojos cuando sus dedos rozan la sensible piel de su cuello. Son dedos pacientes, que desabrochan uno a uno los interminables corchetes de su vestido, y deshacen muy despacio la lazada del corsé.

El vestido cae al suelo, en ondas de seda y organdí.

Las manos de Andreas, su marido —¡su marido!— se posan con delicadeza sobre sus hombros, y su boca deja un beso suave en la curva de su cuello, y luego otro y otro más. Cati suspira y se estremece de nuevo, sintiendo su cálido aliento sobre su piel, anticipando las caricias por venir. Él apoya la cabeza donde antes estaban sus labios y…

Y nada más…

Nada más…

Cati siente todo el peso de Andreas sobre su hombro expuesto y su espalda, y en el espejo ve cómo sus manos caen blandamente a sus costados.

Dormido.

¡Dormido! ¡De pie!

Ella resopla un poco, solo un poco, por aquello de las expectativas frustradas, y se da la vuelta, muy despacio, para sostener a Andreas (Cati es una chica fuerte), cargarlo y acostarlo en la cama. Con cuidado, le quita los zapatos y el chaleco. Ella se termina de desvestir —¡cuántas enaguas tienen que llevar las mujeres!—, dejándose tan solo la camisola interior y se tiende a su lado.

Cati observa su rostro dormido, y a la luz danzante de la chimenea, advierte las señales del cansancio en el rostro amado, y una punzada de culpa le atraviesa el corazón. Pobre Andreas…, tener una novia (no, una esposa) tan rematadamente inútil que no sabe ni cómo organizar su propia boda… Y encima, tenerlo que hacer toooodo él… Un santo, su Andreas, eso es lo que es…

Y aun así, de alguna manera, su cuerpo exhausto la reconoce, y la busca sin darse cuenta. Cati sonríe cuando su brazo rodea su cintura y la acerca hacia él. Ella exhala un suspiro y se acurruca muy pegadita, las manos bajo el mentón, y su oído junto a su pecho, escuchando los rítmicos latidos de su corazón.

Cati sonríe de nuevo y cierra los ojos, y pronto su respiración se sincroniza con la suya, entregándose al sueño al arrullo de su corazón y entre sus brazos.

Simplemente perfecto…

.

* * *

.

 _ **NOTA:**_ _Recuerden que en este universo, las mujeres no pierden su apellido al casarse._

 _ **OTRA NOTA MÁS:**_ _Es súper raro escribir un fic donde sabes que la autora original podría leerte de veras. Es como si tu historia estuviera más viva, y a la vez, en una especie de limbo, pendiente de su juicio: ¿Habré estado a la altura? ¿Les habré hecho justicia a sus personajes? ¿Mereceré la hoguera por profanarlos así? Da miedito…_


End file.
